


【all农】绒绒（9）

by shaoshao



Category: all农 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao/pseuds/shaoshao





	【all农】绒绒（9）

王子异温暖的大手擦过她的下巴，带走了那些凉凉的泪珠，扶着她的腰让绒绒站稳。“怎么了？农？”  
“别叫我，别叫我农农，求你了，我不是。”陈立农胡乱地擦掉脸上狼狈的泪痕，他知道自己在无理取闹，可是自己不管怎样就是冷静不下来。  
“那就不叫。”王子异轻拍她的背，“不是说要我帮你？”  
陈立农抬起头来，睫毛像落了雨的屋檐，他的眼就是一场雨。  
“带我出去。”

 

王子异戴着耳机，坐在桌前听歌，却怎么也静不下心来去听那些beat，浴室里花洒的声音不断，淅淅沥沥地在他心里下了一场雨。他把音乐改成外放，在房间里走了两圈，跳了一些舞步，又觉得无聊。王子异拉开落地窗前那层轻薄的纱帘，把窗户打开了一个缝隙。18楼的高度能看到整个城市华丽的夜景，晚上十点钟整，正是灯红酒绿的夜生活的开端，一天中最为迷人的时候。  
夜空晴朗，万里无云，稀少的几颗亮星升起来，闪着光不服输地和那些霓虹灯较劲。把窗帘仔细地拉好，手机屏幕适时地亮了起来，是Justin发来的消息，在旁敲侧击地询问他农农的下落。王子异没心思和他聊，回了一句“和我在一起不用担心”，就匆匆设置了静音，把手机甩在一旁。  
他已经洗了快一个小时了。陈立农。  
陈立农抱着膝蜷缩在浴缸的一角，淋浴头的水已经有些发凉。她任凭那些水流在身上游走，带来一些稀薄的温暖，又渐渐地抽离。浴室里升起一些白雾，镜子也渐渐模糊，陈立农觉得仿佛已经离开了现实世界，来到了一个安静而神秘的精神世界。  
自己这么做真的对吗？  
她知道王子异不会拒绝。

他还记得，就在昨天晚上，王子异柔声细语的安慰和温暖舒适的怀抱。因为疼痛，他几乎不能自己动作，全凭王子异的耐心照料。  
不合身的睡衣被轻轻地脱下，光裸的身体暴露在空气中，几乎是立刻就起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。陈立农害羞地闭上了眼睛，连脚尖都泛起了粉色。  
王子异轻轻地把她放进浴缸里，细致的给她擦洗。  
疼痛感稍微缓解了些，陈立农半张脸都埋在了水下，只露出一双眼睛眨呀眨地看他。  
“看什么？”  
“你有出汗。”  
“有些热。”  
陈立农难耐地扭动着身体，眉头轻轻皱起来。  
“怎么了？很疼？”  
“有些硌。”  
“靠在我怀里会不会好一点？农农？”  
陈立农换了个姿势，卧在他怀里，舒服地嗯了一声。“你可以把上衣脱掉。”  
“不行。”王子异捧着她的脚轻轻揉捏着，玩笑似的挠了下脚心，惹得陈立农惊叫一声，水花溅起来淋了他一身。  
“不好意思。”  
王子异这下不得不把湿透的衣服脱掉，陈立农扒着浴缸的边缘，小声地说对不起。  
他又凑过来挠他腰间的软肉，绒绒软成一团，连连求饶。  
“觉得抱歉的话就穿裙子给我看吧。”王子异环住她，亲亲她的眼角：“告诉哥哥，你的衣服在哪里？睡衣要换的。”

陈立农听到那些节奏感很强的音乐戛然而止，浴室的门被敲响。  
“绒绒？还好吗？不要洗太久，会晕倒的。”  
陈立农关了水，随意扯了一条浴巾披在身上，去够浴缸外的布拖鞋，偏偏又因为脚上太湿，难穿得很，索性直接踩在了地板上。  
浴室门开了，一股湿漉漉的热气扑面而来。陈立农的发尾还滴滴答答地淌着水，唇角微微上翘，像果冻一般的水润红色。下唇的伤口处渗出一些血红色，深深浅浅的红，像一朵含苞带放的玫瑰花。王子异托着她的腋下轻轻抱起来一点，让她的小脚踩在自己的脚上。  
“怎么不穿鞋？头发也不吹，会着凉的。”  
“不会的。”  
“怎么不会？”王子异被他任性的语气逗笑了：“逞什么强？”  
陈立农盯着他看，又忽而错开，脸颊上泛起了嫣红，绞着手指玩，声音也弱了下来：“你知道怎么做吧？”  
就像一个，新婚夜的少妇。  
王子异被自己脑海里跳出的这个想法吓了一跳。他把怀里的人抱得更紧一点，在额头上落下一个吻。  
“我知道。别害怕，交给我吧。”


End file.
